


Time To Shine

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Reminders of the past, brotherly conflict, september 1st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is leaving for her first year at Hogwarts on September 1st. But before she goes, her family have a lot of emotions to deal with.





	1. Thursday August 29

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon compliant and CC compliant. 4 chapters, each chapter is a day leading up to Sunday September 1st when Lily, her brothers and cousins will depart from Kings Cross Station for a new year at Hogwarts.

Thursday August 29

James Sirius Potter had been sent upstairs by his mother to start packing for Hogwarts. He grumbled, usually he left it to the night before they left, then chucked a few last minute things in the morning. But his mother had insisted, and not many people defied Ginny Potter; his father being one of the few brave enough to even try.

He pulled the trunk out of his closet and dragged it to the middle of the room, sitting with legs spreadeagled, with the trunk inside them. He opened the lid, immediately screwing his nose up at the smell. Investigating further, he pulled out two pairs of sweaty socks and a teeshirt from the last time he'd played Quidditch at school, balling them all up together and throwing them in a corner of the room. 

He sniffed again, then upturned the trunk, letting books, scarves, parchment and quills fall out. Laying the trunk back down, he pulled out his wand and, thinking no-one would know, he cast a freshening charm on the trunk. Pleased with himself at his efforts – he'd seen his mum and gran do it a million times – he grinned. 

“Tsk, tsk, is that a Potter doing underage magic?” 

James looked up, prepared to defend himself, but relaxed when he saw it was just Teddy. He knew his godbrother – _brother, really_ – wouldn't tell on him, but he wasn't taking any chances, now Teddy was working at the ministry with his dad. 

“Should have locked the door,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, you should have,” agreed Teddy, “ you do not want to make your mum mad these days, trust me.” 

“Dad's just as bad,” nodded James, clearing a space for Teddy to walk in and sit on his bed. “So what's up?” 

“We need to have a chat.” Something about Teddy's tone sounded awfully familiar to James. 

“About what?” he asked, suspiciously. 

“Lily, of course.” 

“What about her?” asked James. 

Teddy shot him an _'are you serious?' _look. “ She's leaving for her first year at Hogwarts with you guys on Sunday.” 

James nodded. “Yeah...so?” 

Teddy looked at him. “James,” he sighed, “ you know what I'm going to ask you. The same thing I asked you two years ago.” 

“Yeah, and look how well that went,” muttered James, more to himself, as he fingered a hole in a worn scarf. 

“So Al's in Slytherin, so what?” demanded Teddy. “What will you do if Lily's sorted there too?”

James snorted. “No way, Lily is the most Gryffindor-est one of all of us.” 

Teddy chuckled and nodded in agreement. “You're probably right...but it shouldn't matter. She's your sister, and you and Al need to look out for her.” 

“She hates being protected,” whined James. 

“I said look out for, not be an overprotective git,” reminded Teddy. “I'm sure your mum already taught her a certain hex.” 

James wondered if Teddy was right. Since Lily had come home from Diagon Alley last week, with all her new school books and sundry, he had seen her and their mum with their heads together more often than not. 

He looked up at Teddy. “I already fucked it up with Al, what if...what if Lily _isn't_ sorted into Gryffindor?”

He remembered the shock and disappointment when the Sorting Hat had shouted “Slytherin, and his brother had slunk over to join the Malfoy kid. All the plans he, James, had had, to show his brother the secret passage ways, to let Al join him and Freddie in their pranks, they were all gone, and he hadn't known how to tell Al that without sounding like a prat.

So he had ignored Al, even more so when the rumours started about Scorpius Malfoy being the son of Voldemort. Al didn't seem to even miss James, never came to the Gryffindor table in the Great hall, never came to James asking for help in lessons, or finding his way around the castle. 

But he had never checked up on his little brother, as he had promised Teddy almost exactly two years ago. 

He was a lousy big brother. The distance between him and Al now seemed impossible to breach. 

A hand lay on his shoulder, and he looked up at Teddy. “It's not too late, you know. You could go talk to him right now.” He looked up; Al's bedroom was directly over James', in the attic. 

“Are _you_ going to go and talk to him?” asked James, curiously. “About Lily, I mean.” 

Teddy got to his feet and headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at James. “Nah. That's something an older brother should do. My job is done.” 

With that, he smiled and walked away, going back downstairs to thank Ginny for dinner and hug her, Harry and Lily goodbye, having already said goodbye to Al earlier.

**

Two hours later, the Potter house settled into quiet. Ginny, having scourgified James' trunk and set it in the mud room to air, was now on the sofa with Harry, listening to the wireless wrap up the Tutshill Tornadoes/Appleby Arrows match which Tutshill had won. 

Lily had gone to bed, but James was sure she wasn't asleep. She was spending the next day with her godmother, Luna Lovegood, and was probably picking out several outfits to wear, for one never knew where you'd end up on an outing with Aunt Luna. 

James stacked his new schoolbooks, parchment, quills and ink in a corner of his room, planning to sort his clothes the next day, when his trunk should be aired out enough to pack. His mother had taken his scarf to mend, and he had spent the last half hour polishing his broom. 

Hearing a door open, then shut above him, reminded him of what Teddy had said so, before he could change his mind, he left his room and went up the stairs. 

He knocked lightly but there was no answer. The door had swung open slightly at his touch, so he knocked louder and opened the door, stepping in. 

Albus Severus was on his bed, still dressed, but his eyes were closed as he listened to music on his music box thing that their grandpa had given him. Aunt Angelina had shown him how to add his favourite music on it, and Albus loved it. 

James looked around, smiling smugly to see Albus hadn't finished packing his trunk either, for it sat open and ready, with just his books and a few clothes thrown in, like Albus didn't even really care. 

James looked around the small room; Albus' bed was under the window and the slanted ceilings on either side made the room look cosy. He spied a colourful knitted blanket draped over the end of the bed, and a photo of Brazilian Quidditch star, Goncalo Flores, waved to him as he walked closer. 

Albus' eyes were still closed, completely unaware of James' presence. Feeling uncomfortable, for Al never invited him here to his private sanctuary, James merely shook Albus' foot, encased in running shoes. 

Albus' eyes flew open and he simultaneously sat up and yanked the earphones off his head. 

“What the fuck, James?” he demanded. 

“You didn't hear my knock,” shrugged James, looking around further. 

“So you just came in anyway? Bloody rude, I could have been doing anything in here,” pouted Albus. 

“Like what?” James looked over his shoulder to see Albus shove some parchment under his pillow. No, not just parchment, letters. _From who,_ wondered James, _Malfoy?_

“Never you mind. What do you want?” asked Al, surly. 

James sighed; hating the tension between him and Alnus, and Albus and their dad. “Teddy left.” 

“That's it? Okay, fine, Teddy left. Thanks for that information, and goodbye.” Dismissed, Albus lay back down, his earphones in his hand, green eyes burning as he waited for his brother to leave. 

He arched an eyebrow when James didn't move. “What?” 

“We need to talk...brother to brother,” said James, determinedly. 

Albus eyed him warily. “About what?” 

“Lily. She's coming to Hogwarts with us on Sunday.” 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Really? I had no idea. Are you sure, James?” His tone was mocking. 

James rubbed his eyes. “Look, shut it, will you. Let me say what I have to say, then you'll respond with something cutting, I'll reply with wittiness, you'll be sarcastic and all Slytherin-y, and we'll be at a stalemate, then I can go, all right?” 

Albus actually looked amused, crossing his arms across his stomach. “ Sounds about right. All right then, have at it.” 

James took a deep breath. “Lily, our baby sister Lily” – Albus rolled his eyes once again – “is going to Hogwarts with us for the first time...and it's our job as her older brothers to look out for her ...” 

A flash of hurt fell over Albus' face before he carefully schooled his features. James continued, looking up at the photo of the fit Goncalo Flores.

“...no matter where she is sorted,” finished James. He took a deep breath again and looked at Albus. His body was stiff and James could feel the anger emanating off him. 

He swallowed and took a chance, thinking of what Teddy had said, what his parents had told him often enough the last two years. 

“I know I let you down, Al -” he began. 

Albus snorted. “Ya reckon?” 

“ – and if I could go back and change things, I would, honest,” continued James, tampering down his quick Weasley temper at Albus' interruption. 

“Change what? Me being sorted into Slytherin?” asked Albus, seemingly already knowing the anwer. 

“NO! Honest Al, if, if that's where the sorting hat thinks you should be, then who am I to argue with it,' replied James. 

“Then what, then?” asked Albus, wary again, “ what would you change?”

“I would come over to you after the feast, tell you it doesn't make a difference to me, tell you I'd see you at breakfast, check your schedule, show you and Mal-er, Scorpius, where your classrooms are. Because that is what I _should_ have done two years ago, Al.” James spoke in complete honesty, his eyes now fixed on Albus's bright green ones. 

Albus said nothing for several seconds, then, “ why didn't you?” he asked, mumbled. 

“I had so many plans for you and me to use dad's cloak and the map, to show you around the castle...then you got sorted into Slytherin.”

“And you didn't want anything to do with me,” stated Albus simply. 

“No, it's just, I was in shock at first, then you had Scorpius and I thought you were going all right, making friends,” shrugged James. 

Albus snorted. “ Son of Voldemort and the Slytherin Squib Potter. We only had each other, we looked out for each other. He's my best friend.”

James gulped. “I-I'm sorry Al, really I am. I heard rumours...you and Rose weren't friends any more...”

“You teased me –“

“I tease everyone!” 

“You never tried to like Scorpius,” accused Albus.

James gulped. “Yeah, I shouldn't have listened to dad on that one. He was worried you didn't have more friends.” 

“Better one true friend that a bunch of followers,” snapped Albus.

James took some deep gulps of air. “Al, look its not too late. You're a third year this year, that means Hogsmeade visits. I – we can go together, you, me, Freddie and Scorpius. We'll have fun, yeah?” 

“Fun? Scorpius' mum is _dying_, James. I hardly think fun is what's important to him right now,” snapped Albus. 

“Woah.” James sat on the end of Albus' bed. “That's horrible. I'm sorry, I had no idea.” 

“Yeah.” Suddenly Albus was exhausted. “Look, I dont want to fight with you anymore. It's not like we see each other at school much...and we both know Lily is more than likely going to end up in Gryffindor, so it's going to be on you more than me.”

“Yeah.” James sat there contemplating while Albus watched James. 

“Plus she'll have Rose, maybe Hugo. You know the other cousins will watch out for her too, she is the baby of the family,” reminded Al, gentler now. 

James nodded but looked again at Albus. “But she's our sister, and we should, I don't know, try to get together every now and then, just the three of us. Check in on each other. What do you think?” 

Albus nodded slowly. “I think I'd like that...for Lily's sake, I mean.” 

“Oh yeah,” James agreed immediately, “ for Lily.” 

“And no more slithery Slytherin teasing, James, I mean it,” said Albus, pointedly.

“I promise,” said James, crossing his heart. He settled back on Albus' bed. “So...”

“What?”

“Any cute girls in Slytherin?” 

“James...”

“Yeah?”

“Get out.” 

James chuckled as he stood and walked to the door. “Night, little brother.” 

“Goodnight.” 

James walked down the stairs and went to his bedroom, his heart much lighter. He didn't notice Lily's door slightly open, an eye peering out, as he strolled past her room.

Lily closed her door, leaning back against it, smiling.

“Good,” she said to herself. “About time.”


	2. Friday August 30

Ginny was in the kitchen, setting the dishes to wash. Harry was the cook in the family so that left her to clean up. Usually she'd get one of the kids to do it, but James and Albus were actually playing a game of Exploding Snap together – would wonders never cease – and Harry was listening to their daughter, Lily, go on and on about her day out with her godmother, Luna Lovegood. 

Luna had returned from her travels the week prior, with her husband Rolf and their twin boys settling into Luna's childhood home in Ottery St Catchpole. She had owled Ginny, requesting she take Lily out the day for some godmother/goddaughter bonding time before Lily left for Hogwarts. 

Luna had arrived about nine thirty that morning, whereas Lily had been ready since seven, awake in time to share breakfast with her dad before he left for work. 

Luna had been secretive as to where they were going, but promised to have Lily home by dinner time. The two had arrived promptly at six o'clock, and Luna agreed to stay for a meal. 

Nobody could get a word in, as Lily babbled about their day spent in Cornwall, at something called the Eden Project, a man made sanctuary, built to showcase the world's most important plants, and to educate about ecology and sustainability, and to entertain people of all ages.

“-and they have these biomes, filled with plants and flowers, it's just like a rainforest. Auntie Luna, we really should have taken Uncle Neville with us,” giggled Lily. “We even did the treetop trek right across the top so we could see everything!”

“The waterfall was amazing,” agreed Luna, with a fond look at her goddaughter, “and it was actually Neville who told me about the place!”

Ginny smiled to hear Lily describe to her dad and her brothers the experience of taking part in a virtual reality Lost Giants Safari, and seeing lots of fantastic beasts. She pulled out some crackers, chocolate and found a dip and some cheese in the fridge and set it out on a platter.

“ -and there was a deer, Dad, and its antlers were huge, they were like, twelve feet across,” cried Lily, extending her arms as wide as she could. 

Ginny turned to see Luna leaning against the door jamb, watching her. “Sounds like you gave Lily a truly amazing day. Thank you, Luna.” 

“Yes, it's a great place to visit, you and Harry should take James and Albus sometime,” suggested Luna. She nodded at Ginny's silent invitation for a glass of wine, and the two made their way to the back, carying their nibbles and wine, and sitting on the outdoor chairs. 

They chatted easily, as old friends do, with Ginny asking after Rolf and the twins, and their latest trip to South Africa. Ginny made the tea and settled down 

“So Ginny, how are you really feeling about Lily starting at Hogwarts?” asked Luna, sipping her wine. 

“Oh, you know, excited for her, you should have seen her in Diagon Alley last week, her face all alight, as we bought all her supplies,” laughed Ginny.

“Oh good, I thought you might be a bit apprehensive for her, after what happened to you your first year,” said Luna calmly. 

Ginny blinked, taken aback. “Luna, of course I know that Lily won't experience anything like that at Hogwarts. It's a completely different time,” 

“ Oh good.” Luna gazed out over the Potter's back yard. 

“She has plenty of cousins spread out in all the houses, not to mention two brothers who will make sure nothing like the diary happens to her,” insisted Ginny. 

“I'm sure you're right,” agreed Luna. 

“Luna, did – did Lily say something while you were out today?” asked Ginny, sudddenly feeling anxious. 

“About what?” asked Luna, taking another biscuit. 

“ Is she worried about starting at Hogwarts?” 

“I don't think so, if anything, she is only worried about the sorting,” shrugged Luna. 

Ginny exhaled loudly. “What did you tell her?”

“That the sorting is a complete waste of time, promoting an unhealthy rivalry amongst children, some who are not yet mature enough to deal with the experience of leaving home for the first time, or the bullying that inevitably happens, when they have so many other new experiences to deal with,” explained Luna calmly.

“Oh.” Ginny was not sure what to say to that. “So, how do you think they should sort?”

“ I believe the children should be given an option of what House they want to go to. I myself would have chosen Gryffindor, to be with you, Ginny. Making friends is as important that first year, especially those first days and weeks.” 

Luna was matter of fact, and what she said made sense. Albus wouldn't have gone through his traumatic first couple of years if there had been no sorting, and he had chosen Gryffindor. 

“If that was the case, Gryffindor would be over-run these days by Weasleys,” she joked. Although, now she thought about it, Percy's Molly probably would still have chosen Ravenclaw, as would Bill's Dominique. And Louis, the calmest and most carefree of all the cousins, would probably still be happy in Hufflepuff, and where she suspected Lucy would be sorted, if she had to take a guess. 

“And Lily would be surrounded by many she loves and could confide in, and she would immediately have the support she needs at a new school.” 

Damned if Luna wasn't right. “You should talk to Hermione about this, Luna. Between you, her and the headmistress, you might be able to change hundreds of years of tradition.” 

“Oh, I have made Hermione aware of my feelings. She didn't necessarily agree nor disagree, so I suppose that's something,” shrugged Luna, unconcerned. “Rolf agrees with me, if our two boys attend Hogwarts, we do not want them sorted.” 

There was silence between them, as Luna sipped her wine and Ginny thought about what Luna had said. 

“Did Lily say anything else about Hogwarts?” she finally asked. 

“Oh yes, she asked all sorts of questions I was happy to answer,” confirmed Luna. 

“She's wanted to go for so long, I just want her to enjoy her time, find her place, you know?” asked Ginny, biting her bottom lip. 

“She will, she is a strong young woman,” said Luna, reaching out to grasp Ginny's hand. “How could she not be, with you for her mother. I believe Lily will leave her mark on Hogwarts and do great things in our world, just as you did, Ginny. This is just the beginning of her time to shine.”

Ginny smiled gratefully. “Thanks Luna. You're a pretty great godmother, you know. We couldn't have picked any better.” 

“I'd like to come and see Lily and the others catch the trainon Sunday, if it's all right with you?” asked Luna. “I do so like the train station. Everybody coming from, and going, somewhere.”

“Of course you can, Lily and the boys would love to see you there,” smiled Ginny. “Perhaps we can go for coffee after?” 

“Oh, I'm sure you and Harry will want to take advantage of the empty house,” teased Luna. 

Ginny laughed. “Luna, we have the whole rest of the school year to have the house to ourselves.” 

Luna smiled knowingly. “We'll see, shall we?” 

Luna looked up at her goddaughter's window, where Lily had been watching her mother and godmother converse. Luna waved to her when Ginny wasn;t watching, and Lily gave her a thumbs up, before retreating back inside her bedroom.

Later that night

Molly Weasley was doing a final tidy of the kitchen when she heard a frantic voice in the floo.

“Mum? MUM, are you there?” 

Molly Weasley ducked her head, looking into the fireplace. “Ginny, what's wrong?” 

“The blanket you made for Lily to take with her, I can't find it! I'm sure you said you gave it to Ron to give to Harry to give to me, but they both said they never received it.” Ginny's voice was verging on panic. 

Molly sighed. “Ginny, it's ten thirty at night, can't this wait till tomorrow?” 

“Mum, I'm sorting Lily's extra blankets and scarves, and I can't find it. You know how cold the dorms can get at night! I don't want to rush around looking for it tomorrow, it's our last day as a family together, I really want to just enjoy it.” 

“Why don't you come on through, I'll put the kettle on,” suggested Molly, realising that Ginny's state was caused by much more than a missing blanket. 

Ginny sighed in relief. “Thanks Mum, I'll just tell Harry and I'll come through. See you soon.” 

Molly bustled around the kitchen, setting out some cake and two cups, ready to make a pot of tea. 

Arthur wandered past. “Aah, I could go a cuppa.” He picked up a slice of cake but his wife slapped his fingers, making him drop it instantly.

“Ginny's coming over, she's got herself in a right state, looking for Lily's blanket,” informed Molly, giving him a knowing look. “Oh, go on then,” she told him, handing the slice of cake back to him. 

“I'll just take this and wait for you in bed, Mollywobbles,” he replied. 

“No crumbs in bed, Arthur Weasley!” she scolded, then her gaze softened. “I shouldn't be long, I suspect Ginny just needs a bit of cheering up.” She poured the water into the pot to let it steep.

“Last of our lot off,” nodded Arthur, “ although the way young Teddy and our Vic carry on, I suspect the third generation will be here before Lily, Lucy and Hugo finish at Hogwarts.” 

“Mmm, I've been meaning to have a word to Harry about Teddy and Victoire,” frowned Molly. 

The floo flared and Ginny stumbled out, unusual for her, but she just wasn't herself that night. Arthur smiled at Molly and discreetly disappeared upstairs. Ginny adjusted her jacket and smoothed her collar down, needing something to do with her hands. 

“What's Teddy and Vic done now that you need to speak to Harry about?” she asked, stepping to her mother's side to pour her and her mother a cup of tea, before bringing them both to the table. 

“Just thinking it might pay for Harry to have a word or two to Teddy, dear, find out his intentions and all that,” said Molly, brightly. 

“Oh, you don't have to worry about Teddy he told us years ago he was going to marry Vic,” laughed Ginny. “Perhaps you need to speak to Bill, ask him to ask Vic what _her_ intentions are towards our Teddy. Harry's brought him up to be a perfect gentleman, you know that. She is part veela, remember,” she teased.

“Harry has done a great job of bringing that boy up, I'll be the first to admit it,” agreed Molly. “Now, love, let's talk about you.” 

“Me? I just came for the blanket,” said Ginny, in surprise. 

Molly eyed her only daughter over the rim of her cup but said nothing. Ginny shifted in her chair, almost debating with herself about what to say. 

“Did you worry about me when I left for Hogwarts my first year?” she finally asked. 

“I worried about all my children, leaving for their first year,” replied Molly, “ for different reasons...but probably Charlie, Percy and you, the least.” 

“Oh?” asked Ginny. 

Molly nodded. “Bill was the first one to go and I just wasn't ready for any of my children to leave me; it seemed that eleven years went by in the blink of an eye. The twins” – she paused; the loss of Fred still hurt as much as ever – “the twins had each other but they were already up to mischief. I guess I hoped Hogwarts might reign them in a bit...or they'd end up destroying the castle.” 

Ginny chuckled, remembering a swamp in the corridor of the castle. “They did their best.” 

Molly sighed. “And then there was Ron. The youngest boy with the heaviest load. He was so aware of the brothers that had gone before him, and I knew he wondered what he could possibly do to equal their performances at school.” 

“Well, he showed them, didn't he?” grinned Ginny. “One of the three most famous wizards of our time.” 

Molly eyed Ginny. “You didn't do too badly yourself,” she chided gently. “Quidditch champion, World Cup hero...” 

Ginny shrugged modestly. “I was lucky to be able to do something I loved as a career.” They both paused the conversation as they sipped their tea.

“So why don't you tell me why you're really here, Ginevra,” suggested Molly. 

Predictably, Ginny scowled at the use of her full name. “ I told you, I came for Lily's blanket.” 

“Ginny dear, it's perfectly understandable you're worried about Lily leaving for her first year after what happened to you,” said Molly. 

“Why is everyone saying that to me?” argued Ginny, standing abruptly. She moved back to the kitchen, placing her cup in the sink and looking out the window. “What happened to me is not going to happen to Lily.” 

“Of course not,” agreed Molly, “ but you can't protect Lily from all the bad in the world.” 

Ginny turned to face her mother. “I will do whatever I have to do to protect my daughter,” she said fiercely, “from anything or anyone.” 

There was silence, then - “So do you think I let_ you_ down, didn't protect you enough, your first year?” Molly asked quietly. “is that what you're really here to say?” 

“What-no? Mum, I never –“ Ginny was stunned, this was not what she meant at all. “That's not what I meant.” 

Molly moved slowly, making Ginny more aware than ever that her mother was getting older. “What you went through was a horrible, horrible time,” she said, moving to Ginny's side, “but you were strong enough to come through it, learn from it, grow from it.” 

Tears filled Ginny's eyes and she brushed them away; hating to cry. Molly used her thumb to wipe away an errant tear that ran down her cheek. 

“So why should your daughter, my daughter's daughter, be any different?” she asked gently. “Your Lily is going to be fine. She's going to take Hogwarts by storm, mark my words.” 

Ginny chuckled. “Well, in that, she's as much Harry's as she is mine!” 

“Heaven help us all,” teased Molly. 

“Mum!” The two Weasley women hugged. 

“Now, go home to your family, Ginny. The blanket will be ready for me to give to Lily tomorrow at the family dinner. Don't give it another thought,” ordered Molly. 

“I won't. Thanks, Mum.” The two women hugged again, and Ginny moved to the fireplace in the kitchen. “Tell dad I'm sorry he didn't get his cup of tea.” 

“That's quite all right, dear. Off you go.” Molly watched as Ginny stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder down, flooing home. 

**

She stepped out of the fireplace, and was immediately pounced on by a harried Harry. 

“Well, did she have it? I've looked all over the house, it's just not here, Gin,” he said, worriedly. 

Ginny patted his arm. “It's all right, Harry, don't worry about it. I'm off to bed, you coming?” 

With that, she removed her jacket, threw it onto the sofa and went down the hall, heading for their bedroom. 

“But...the blanket?” he sputtered. 

“It's fine, Harry,” she assured him. “It's all going to be fine.” 

**

Lily lay in the dark, too excited to sleep. She heard her dad move up and down the hall frequently, the low voices as he spoke with her mum. 

Finally they seemed to be heading to bed. Lily smiled to hear them talking softly, and her mum give a husky giggle. Then there was the sound of a door opening and closing, then silence. 

Lily yawned and rolled over. She knew, in the coming days and nights in a new environment, it would be the little things she'd remember that would give her comfort and help her sleep at night. Sounds of her mum, her dad, and the assorted pets that roamed the house and gardens. 

The sounds of home.


	3. Saturday August 31

It had become something of a tradition that the Weasley-Potter children that were leaving for Hogwarts the next day would spend lunch at the Burrow with their grandparents, then the afternoon sharing stories of their time at Hogwarts with the cousins/siblings that would be joining them for the new school year. There were special celebrations for the ones starting and the older ones that had gained special duties. This year that was Hugo, Lucy and Lily, and Dominique, who had made Ravenclaw prefect.

It was a fun bonding time that all the kids looked forward to, as did Molly and Arthur. The kid's parents would all arrive in time for dinner, for one of the last big Weasley family get togethers before Christmas. 

This year, the night before they left fell on a Saturday, and it involved all but one of Molly and Arthur's grandchildren, for Victoire was now working at St Mungo's, training to be a healer.

It was a beautiful day, the last day of August, and the Burrow was full of life and laughter. While Dominique, Rose and Molly helped Molly senior prepare sandwiches and fruit for lunch, the rest were outside, engaging Lucy, Hugo and Lily in the stories of Hogwarts they didn't want to share in front of their parents. 

Even Albus was there, with James encouraging him to describe the Slytherin common room. It had become a bit of a mystery to the rest of them, for they had all let their cousins in to their different common rooms at one time or another. But no-one but Albus had been to the Slytherin rooms, although James hoped to change that this coming school year, one way or another. 

Albus was quieter than the rest of his cousins and siblings, an introvert in a large extroverted family, but this was for Lily, for Hugo and Lucy, so after giving them a vague description, he mostly sat and listened quietly. 

Molly senior called them for lunch and because it was such a nice day, they chose to eat outside. Arthur and Molly treasured days like these, happy to have the opportunity to spend time with their grandchildren. When lunch was over there was a race to the Quidditch pitch for a makeshift game. 

In the late afternoon, one by one, or in pairs, the kid's parents began arriving for the large family dinner. Percy and Audrey were the first, followed by Ginny and Angelina. Bill and Fleur arrived next, and Ginny, Angelina and Bill headed down the garden to join the kid's game. 

Percy opted to join his father in his shed, while Audrey and Fleur offered to help Molly with the roast and vegetables she was preparing for dinner. 

Harry arrived with Teddy who, upon seeing Victoire hadn't arrived yet, left to wait for her to finish her shift. They Apparated in to the garden half an hour later, just as Hermione appeared in the kitchen's floo. 

George and Ron were the last to arrive (Charlie hadn't been able to get any time off this summer), flushed with the success of a very busy day, with Hogwarts-bound kids spending up at their favourite Diagon Alley store for the last time. 

As usual, with the whole family there, there were ten different conversations happening at once, between ministry goings-on, Quidditch results, predictions for the Hogwarts Quidditch teams, asking Victoire about her job, and suggestions about future wheezes, all while both Molly and Harry kept an eye on Victoire and Teddy. 

The couple left soon after dinner, wishing all the cousins a good year at Hogwarts. They were leaving to meet some other friends for a night out. 

While Molly and Ginny prepared the dessert, Angelina and Hermione started tidying the kitchen and doing the dishes. Audrey passed out plates of several different cakes, for Molly had prepared favourites for all the grandchildren. '

After dessert, the kids again headed outside, belly's full and content, but not wanting this night to end just yet. 

Harry stood on the porch, watching as James, Freddie and Rose regaled Hugo and Lily with more stories. His daughter was soaking it all up, and as he watched her throw her head back in laughter, he was transported back to that magical moment when she was first placed in his arms. 

How could it possibly be eleven years already? He remembered her learning to walk, toddling after Teddy, James and Albus, not wanting to be left behind. And now she was leaving; his little Lily Luna. 

He felt a familiar presence come up and stand behind him. No words were needed, as Ron joined him in his vigil, watching over the kids. 

“Hard to believe, isn't it?” Ron finally spoke. 

“Hmm?” 

“That our kids will all be gone. I thought it was bad enough when Rosie and Al left, but we still had our babies. But now it's Hugo and Lil's turn...Harry, I don't think I'm ready to be an empty nester.” 

Harry chuckled, as Hermione walked to Ron's other side. 

“They're just off to Hogwarts, they'll be home for Christmas,” she reminded them both. 

“But it's our babies, Hermione, we're sending our babies to Hogwarts,” complained Ron. 

“They're the same age you both were,” chided Hermione. 

The three friends stood in silence, watching their children, nieces and nephews all laughing and having fun. 

“You think they could be a little bit sad they're leaving,” shrugged Ron. 

“I think it will hit them tonight,” said Hermione. 

“And at the station tomorrow,” nodded Harry. 

“Nev and Hannah came to dinner last week. I asked him to keep an eye on Hugo, Lucy and Lily,” confided Ron, morosely. 

“I owled Hagrid,” confessed Harry, “ he's expecting them to supper next Friday.” 

There was silence, then Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. 

“Fine. I may have asked Minerva to keep us updated on their progress, when I had a meeting with her this week,” she conceded. 

Ron nodded approvingly. “So basically, any time one of our lot breathes funny, we'll be notified.” 

It did give them all some comfort, that there were trusted friends to watch over their offspring. 

“I wish they were still little sometimes,” sighed Ron.

“Are you lot brooding?” asked Ginny, coming to stand at Harry's side. He slipped an arm around her as they continued to watch their kids. “Merlin, were we really that small when we started at Hogwarts.” 

“_You_ were,” replied Ron, “a twitchy little thing, you were.”

Ginny moved to reach out and hit him, but Harry grabbed her, pulling her back into his arms, so she couldn't use her own.

“Be nice,” he told them, amused. “We're all pretty emotional.” 

The four went back inside, all aware that every second was counting down to the time when all their children would be leaving. 

“For heaven's sake, you're all acting like it's the end of the world. Your children are going to Hogwarts, a place you know, with people you trust to watch over them. They have their siblings and cousins to help them find their way. It's their time to shine,” chastised Molly gently. 

“Luna said the same thing,” agreed Ginny. 

“Well, if Luna said it...” teased Ron, and this time, Ginny did punch his arm. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused look at the siblings. 

“Enough of this gloom and doom, time for presents,” declared George. He opened the door and yelled, “Oy kids, get in here, presents!” 

The kids all came inside eagerly, and George and Ron handed out boxes of wheezes to them all, some new ones to try out, and some of the beauty lines for the girls. James and Freddie immediately put their heads together, plotting and planning.

Molly bustled around too, handing out scarves and blankets. She handed Albus two scarves. 

“One for you, and one for your friend, Scorpius,” she told him. “We're always here for you, dear.” 

“Thanks, Gran,” he told her, hugging her tightly. 

All the kids took turns hugging their grandparents goodbye. 

“Thanks for the blanket, Gran,” said Lily. 

“You're going to do great things at Hogwarts, Lily,” said Molly, brushing her red hair behind her ear. “Just don't forget to drop your old grandparents a letter or two, if you can.” 

“I'll write and tell you all about my first week, I promise,” said Lily, feeling a tinge of sadness. She hugged her grandpa too. 

“I'll miss you,” she told him. 

“You'll be having so much fun to give us a thought, and that's how it should be,” said Arthur, feeling nostalgic. She was _so_ much like Ginny. 

Soon enough – too soon for Molly's liking – the Burrow was empty, except for her and Arthur. A glance at the clock showed every single hand on the two family clocks (one for her children and their spouses and one for the grandchildren) was resting on 'Home'. 

Arthur locked the house, checked the floo, then he and Molly went upstairs to bed. 

**

“ Psst. Psst, Lily, wake up.” 

Lily's eyes snapped open to see James perching on the side of her bed, with Albus standing behind him. 

“What? Is it time, did I sleep in?” cried Lily, sitting up anxiously. 

“Ssh,” said James, while Albus looked over his shoulder, almost expecting their parents to come in to find out what was going on. “It's just after midnight.” 

“Oh. What's going on?” she asked, yawning. 

“There's something we need to tell you about Hogwarts,” said James. 

“Now? Can't it” – she yawned again – “wait till morning?” 

James ignored her question. “Listen Lily, when you get to Hogwarts, you're going to meet a lot of new people, and some of those people are going to want to be your friends because you're a Potter.” 

“Huh?” Lily was too tired to really take in what James was saying. 

“There are also some people who won't want to be your friend, just because you're a Potter,” argued Albus. 

James sighed. “Way to go, Al.” 

“What?” Albus was annoyed. “She needs to know.” 

Lily sat up, knees bent. “What do you mean?” 

Albus joined James on Lily's bed. “Look, you know dad's a big deal in the wizarding world,” started James.

Lily nodded. 

“Everybody knows the Potter name. They've read stories about dad and mum, even us, in the papers, so they think they know us. Rose and Hugo get it too, with Aunt Hermione being the minister for magic, but not so bad.” 

Lily was confused. “I don't understand.” 

“Lil, when I first started at Hogwarts, I had my first flying lesson and I couldn't get my broom off the ground, it didn't even move. That's when they started calling me the Slytherin Squib Potter, saying I was nothing like dad, or how disappointed mum must be,” said Albus, in a low voice. 

“That's horrible,” gasped Lily. 

“Yeah well, that's what school has been like for me. Every time I do something bad, or fail at something, people whisper rather loudly that I don't live up to the Potter name. If you start to hear that enough, you start to believe it.” Albus lowered his head.

Lily took his hand. “Why didn't you say something, tell someone?” 

Albus shrugged, hating the pity he felt from both James and Lily. “I didn't mind, I had Scorpius. They said worse things about him and his parents.” 

“Is his mum really going to die?” she asked him quietly. 

Albus nodded, and she scrambled to her knees to hug him. “I'm so sorry for him, and for you.” 

James tried to get them back on track and deflect attention from Albus, realising he would hate it. “We're not trying to scare you or worry you, Lily, but we just wanted to let you know that if you need us for anything, we'll be there. Nothing is too silly to ask us, all right? And if you need extra help in lessons, well, with all our cousins, we've got you covered.” 

“So how will I know if someone wants to be friends with me because I'm a Potter or because they truly like me?” asked Lily, sitting back. 

“You'll know,” assured Albus, patting her leg. “Maybe not at first, but time will tell. And James and me will be there to help you,” he reminded her. 

“But I don't want my big brothers always hanging around, or even my cousins. I can make friends myself. You'll just scare them away,” she said defensively. 

“But Lils -” began James, when Lily cut him off.

“NO! Look, I know I'm the youngest but I'm not silly Lily, and you have to stop thinking of me as that.” 

“We don't -”

“You guys are the greatest brothers,” she continued, ignoring Albus' interruption, “and I know I can come to you both, and any of my cousins when I need help, and I promise, I will. But you've both had very different experiences from each other at Hogwarts, and mine will be different too. I might end up in Slytherin with Al and that's cool. I might end up in Ravenclaw, like Auntie Luna, or Hufflepuff like Teddy, and I'm fine with that. So stop with the babying, I don't need overprotective gits following me around, you need to learn to trust me. Trust me,” she implored.

Albus and James looked at Lily, then each other, then back to Lily, who looked hopeful. 

“She's right,” shrugged Albus. 

James snorted. “No, she's not she's eleven.” 

“Yeah, James, she is,” said Albus. 

Lily crawled back on her knees and threw an arm around each brother. “But I'll always need my brothers, even if it's just to say hey!” 

“Hey?” James sounded despondent 

Lily nodded. “Yeah, like, 'hey, what's happening? Hey, how did you do on your test? Hey, I'm going to kick your arse at Quidditch'.” She grinned at James, ruffling his hair. 

Albus looked at James. “Remind me again why we needed to have this conversation? She is ready to go!”

Lily grinned, kissing Albus on the cheek, then James. “Go to bed, guys. We have to get up early to catch the train.” 

“We'll be late, we're always late,” said James, standing and stretching. 

Lily sat back in her bed, pulling the covers over her. “Not tomorrow, we won't. Not for my first time, James, please?” 

“Why are you both looking at me?” asked James. 

“Packed yet?” asked Albus, knowingly. 

“Plenty of time,” assured James. 

“James!” groaned Albus and Lily. 

“I'm waking you at seven,” warned Lily, pointing her finger at him and looking a lot like her mother.

“Remind me to lock my door,” James whispered to Albus. 

“Oh please, like I can't pick the lock,” scoffed Lily. 

“She's scary, just like mum,” chuckled Albus. The boys began to leave.

“See you at seven, James. Al, you can sleep in till eight,” she told them, waving them away. 

They shut the door and turned, preparing to go back to their rooms, only to find Ginny leaning against the wall, making them jump. 

“Everything all right, boys?” she asked them. “Lily's okay?” 

“Lily is fine, Mum,” said James, while Albus nodded in agreement, “ just fine.” 

The left their mother to return to their rooms. Ginny looked at Lily's door. 

“Good.” She smiled to herself. “Good.” 

She quelled the urge to pop her head in to check on her daughter, instead returning to her own room to assure Harry that all was well in the Potter house that night.


	4. Sunday September First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1- Sorting Hat song was taken from Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Pts 1 and 2, Pg 29, Australian edition. 
> 
> A/N 2 – I know a lot of you are fans of blvnk's artwork, and I'm happy to say she has started her own discord channel, PotterbyBlvnk. Come and join for discussions on her wonderful art and general Hinny chats and fun. I'll see you there!

Happy Return to Hogwarts Day!

The morning unfolded in what would become the norm for future September 1sts in the Potter household. A rushed breakfast, a beehive of activity, yelling down the hall as Ginny called out, asking if they packed this and that, while Harry saw to the menagerie that would accompany their children to school; two owls and a cat, Lily's new addition that she had named Fernando. 

As he added treats for all the animals in his kid's bags, Harry was still contemplating the best time to talk with Albus, who had reverted to his usual surly attitude when it came to Hogwarts. His permission form for Hogsmeade was in his, Harry's, pocket, signed and ready to hand over to his son, who hadn't even asked for it back, since handing it over way disinterestedly, way back in June. 

Lily had been ready for half an hour; they were waiting on James. She was going around the house, fare-welling the pets that would stay behind, checking her room for anything else she thought she might like to take, sadly aware it had been the last time in months she'd lay in her bed, look out her window, see her mum and dad playing footsies under the table. 

But she was ready to go. She'd waited a long time for this. Hogwarts, and all it promised, waited for her, and she tampered down her fear of the unknown for the wonder of what awaited her. 

With a thud, James' door opened and he came out. Spying her, he grinned. “Ready?” 

She grinned back. “I'm ready!”

**

Of course she had been to platform 9 ¾ before, so that was nothing new. Her dad handed her trunk to Uncle Percy who had already loaded Molly and Lucy's onto the train. Uncle's George and Bill were already loading Freddie, Roxeanne's, Dominique's and Louis', and her mum went to make sure they handled her kid's trunks with care. 

Lily saw her dad and Albus exchange heated words that ended with Albus setting some parchment alight (she would find out later it was his Hogsmeade permission form), then Albus left to find Scorpius, who was already on the train. He stopped to hug their mum and have a few words with her before he hopped on the big red train. 

Lily watched her mum go over to speak with a solemn looking Mr Malfoy. Remembering what Albus had told her about Mrs Malfoy, she vowed to make an effort to get to know Scorpius, because he was important to Al. 

Hearing a squeal, she turned to see a group of girls rush over to greet her cousin Rose, who had just arrived with her parents and her brother. She felt a moment of envy to be that popular but it wasn't her nature to dwell on things like that. With quick hugs to her parents, Rose and her friends hurried to board the train. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were now talking quietly with Hugo, who was nodding nervously. 

People were shouting goodbyes and hellos, parents were crying and laughing and all she felt was a sense of wonder. This was her world now, she was a part of all this! There would be no more waving goodbye from the platform, then seeing the train round the corner before returning home with her mum. 

This time she would see what was around that corner. 

“Lily!” 

At the sound of her name she turned to see Teddy heading for her, smiling widely, with Victoire by his side. 

She jumped into his arms. “Teddy, you came!” 

“I wouldn't miss this for anything, Lily, it's a big day for you,” he replied. 

She hugged him, so grateful to have Teddy in her life. She buried her face against his jumper; it muffled her “thank you.” 

“I know you're ready to go to Hogwarts, Lily,” he told her, “ but the question is, is Hogwarts ready for Lily Potter!”

Victoire laughed, hugged her and wished her well, and left to go speak with her siblings and cousins. 

Her dad was talking with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron while Hugo shuffled at their side. Her mum left Mr Malfoy and walked over to her dad, aunt and uncle, placing an arm around Hugo's shoulders and saying something to make him smile and put him at ease. Then her uncle said something that made them look around and focus on her, before they all came over and surrounded her. 

“Hey, here's my favourite Potter,” greeted Uncle Ron, giving her a hug so tight it burned her ribs. It was the same greeting he gave her every time.

“Sorry Lily, your dad and I didn't mean to leave you alone,” said her mum, apologetically. 

“Hey, am I wearing an invisibility cloak or something?” asked Teddy, cheekily. Ginny nudged him and he winced, pretending to be injured. At her scoff, he slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“It's fine, Mum, I was just taking it all in, and then Teddy and Vic arrived,” said Lily. 

Aunt Hermione hugged her goodbye before taking Hugo's arm and gesturing to Ron to follow her.

The train whistled, and it was time to go. 

Her parents turned to stand in front of her; Teddy had stepped aside to give them a moment alone. She looked up at them, swallowing down the sudden burst of homesickness. 

“Lily.” Her mum's voice was thick with emotion. 

“It's time, Lily.” Her dad's voice shook slightly. 

Lily stepped forward into both parent's embrace. “I'm going to miss you so much,” she told them. 

“Not as much as we'll miss you,” replied her mum. 

“Owl us anytime if you need us,” said her dad, “for anything.”

“Dad, I'm going to be fine,” she drawled. 

“Yes,” nodded her mum, “yes she is.” 

“We love you, Lily,” said her dad. 

“Go on,” urged her mum. “It's time to go.” 

Lily nodded, hugging them quickly again. “I'll send an owl, letting you know what house I get into,” she told them. 

“Come on, Lily,” called Lucy, and she looked to see Hugo and Lucy waiting for her. 

She looked back at her parents, and they nodded. Teddy hugged her again.

She turned and ran to her cousins. “All right?” she asked them. 

“Together?” asked Lucy, and all three walked to the train steps. 

“Lily, there you are.” A figure emerged through the steam of the train.

“Aunt Luna!” cried Lily, stopping suddenly. 

The others had stepped onto the train, but stopped at her cry. She looked over at them. “Go on, save me a seat,” she told them. She looked back at her godmother, beaming. “You came to see me off?” 

“Of course. It's a momentous occasion in all young wizard and witch's lives,” said Luna, ignorant of the strange looks she was getting, standing so close to the entrance to the train. 

The train whistled twice. Lily looked up, then at her godmother.

“I have to go,” she said, suddenly nervous. 

“Yes, it's time,” agreed Luna calmly. 

Lily took a deep breath. “Any last minute advice?” Her godmother had a unique way of looking at things. Her dad said Luna was quirky but her mum insisted Luna was as smart as Aunt Hermione. Lily tended to agree with her mum. 

Luna brushed some of Lily's hair away from her face and cupped her chin. “Just one.” She leaned forward to kiss Lily on her forehead, then leaned back. “ Always be yourself.” 

There was a knocking on the window nearby; James was beckoning her to hurry.

“Go,” urged Luna, “it's your time to shine.” 

“I'll write,” said Lily, running up the stairs. She stopped to turn around; her parents, aunts and uncles had now moved closer to the train, as most other parents had. 

“Bye,” called Lily, waving. “Goodbye!” 

The train started pulling away from the station. Lily hurried aboard and went to find the compartment with Rose, Hugo, James, Freddie and Louis. Next door was Lucy, Molly, Roxeanne and Dominique, while further back, Albus and Scorpius were already talking, alone in their compartment. 

“Bye,” they all yelled, waving madly, for the very last time. Her parents were getting smaller and smaller as she watched them, then the train picked up speed and turned the corner. 

She was on the way!

** 

Half an hour later, and the excitement of leaving had faded somewhat. James and Freddie had left to cause mayhem further down the train – word was someone had let off a stink-bomb – and Rose had gone to find her friends. Hugo and Louis were engaged in a chess match, but looked up when Lily stood. 

“I'm going to the loo, then I'll probably stop in and see how Lucy is doing,” she told them. 

Louis nodded, barely taking his eyes off the board, Lily left, checking for signs as to the location of the loos, walking carefully due to the jostling of the train in motion. 

She reached for the handle just as the door opened, and a young girl stepped out, nearly running into Lily. 

“Oh, sorry,” they both said at the same time, then they both laughed. 

The other girl stepped aside, just as Lily did too. “Sorry,” she said again. 

“It's fine,” giggled Lily. “Hi, I'm Lily.” 

“I'm Ivy, Ivy Peterson. Hey, we both have flower names,” replied Ivy. “Are you a first year too?” 

Lily nodded, and Ivy sighed in relief. “Well, at least I know someone now.” 

She hesitated, then began to walk away. Lily called out to her. 

“Hey Ivy.” The new girl stopped and looked back at her. 

“I wouldn't go down there, I heard someone let off a stink-bomb. Would you – if you don't mind waiting for me, you could come and sit in my compartment for awhile. My cousin is there, he's a firstie too.” 

Ivy's face lit up. “That would be great, thanks. I'll just wait over here, don't want to be known as the creepy girl who hangs around the loos,” she winked, making Lily laugh. 

“Well, you'd get on quite well with Moaning Myrtle then,” she replied. 

The two girls chatted all the way back to the compartment, and Lily introduced Ivy to Louis and Hugo. They all bought some sweets from the Trolley Witch – her dad had slipped Lily some money – and spent most of the rest of the journey getting to know more about Ivy and talking about Hogwarts. 

Rose, James and Freddie returned later, telling the others they would be arriving soon. Ivy reluctantly left but cheered up when both Hugo and Lily promised to look out for her upon arrival at Hogsmeade station. 

“Firs' years over 'ere!” Hagrid's familiar voice boomed loud and Lily led her cousins and new friend over to him. 

“ 'ello there, Lily, Lucy and Hugo. And who's this?” he asked, looking at Ivy.

“I'm Ivy, sir,” said Ivy, suddenly shy. 

“ 'ello, Ivy, I'm Hagrid,” he said kindly. He then raised his voice, calling out again for all the first years to come towards him.

Minutes later, Hugo, Lucy, Lily and Ivy shared a boat ride across the Black Lake. Lily actually gasped; it was the first time she had seen the castle all alight in welcome to the first years.

As they clamoured out, Lily took a look at her fellow first years. Some would be her class mates, and some would be her house mates and possible dorm mates. They all looked quite nervous about what was going to happen next. 

In two rows they walked into the Great Hall, aware the eyes of the entire student body were on them. Lily's eyes searched the tables, finding her cousins waving in encouragement.

Albus sat with the blonde boy; Scorpius, she supposed. She smiled at them both, surprising Scorpius. When she looked at James, he held his hands up, with fingers crossed for luck. 

Headmistress Macgonagall looked stern as she looked over her first years, but Lily swore she saw a twinkle, or was it a wink, when her eyes landed on Lily. 

Professor Longbottom stepped forward, carrying an old brown hat. He placed it on a step and waited for it to sing – 

'Are you afraid of what you'll hear?  
Afraid I'll speak the name you fear?  
Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!  
Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!  
Don't worry, child, I know my job,   
You'll learn to laugh, if first you sob.'

Lily watched on as witches and wizards were called up in alphabetical order, to have the hat placed on their heads, before being sorted into a house. Some were sorted in mere seconds, some took longer. 

It seemed to take an eternity before Uncle Neville called out, “Lily Potter.” 

Lucy gave her a hopeful look as she nervously made her way to the front. James had stood up for a better view, while Albus watched on, daring to hope. 

'GRYFFINDOR!”

With a regretful look at Albus, she then smiled widely as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, where James, Rose and Ivy waited for her. 

It was her time to shine,

Starting now!

~finite~


End file.
